


Virtue

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Penis Size, Size Kink, Size Queen Alex Gaskarth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rian isbig, and Alex is in love with it.





	Virtue

"Guys," Vinny began, in an attempt at a semi-serious tone. "I cannot believe Alex is finally getting pegged."

The crowded room erupted in laughter, the joke landing right where it was aimed at. Alex's timid embarrassment only grew, face covered by the impossibly see-through wine glass. 

"Only on the honeymoon," Alex commented, taking a jab at the jest himself.

His eyes constantly searched the room for Rian's deep, whiskey-colored ones, meeting them in subtle, but electrifying moments. The confidentiality of it all, the shared glances, the inherent hunger behind every compliment. It was one of those secrets that would never transpire, hid behind lock and key.

One too many wine tasting extravaganzas later, Alex was a pile of limbs draped over Rian.

Alex's voice poured into his ears like thick honey, riddled with arousal and raw want. "Ri, fuck me, fuck me, please, fuck me." His hot breath washed over Rian's skin, fanning the warmth between them. "I need you right now, _so_ bad," he panted, followed by a high-spirited, but peculiarly sensual laugh. It was quiet and charming, the sound itself wrapping Rian around his finger.

Alex groped Rian's arms and shoulders, his fingers digging in and grasping his muscles. Another batch of wine-drunk giggles circled them as they leaned into each other for support and the irresistible closeness.

The hotel room felt larger than life to their drunk selves.

"Are we really having sex shortly before you get married?"

"Absolutely."

Alex slowly unbuttoned Rian's shirt, sinking to his knees in the process. His head was between his legs, at the hem of his pants. Settled on the carpet, Alex grippled Rian's strong thighs while watching him strip out of the navy blue shirt. Rian rolled his shoulders, letting the shirt drop to the ground carelessly. Alex unbuckled his belt teasingly, the sharp clinking sound adding to the tension and frustration building between them. Rian threaded his stubby fingers through Alex's hair.

Alex pushed his pants down, running his hands down his toned legs as the garment pooled around his ankles. He leaned in, nibbling and kissing Rian's hipbones, nose buried in his happy trail. His prickling stubble scratched against Rian's skin, making it all the more innately intimate.

Rian's massive cock strained against his briefs, throbbing at Alex's touch. Alex knew exactly how thick Rian's dick was, fondly remembering how good the burn felt when he stretched him. Alex loved huge cocks, loved the unparalleled fill and stretch, the throat-fucking and senseless thrusts — but the biggest turn-on was Rian himself.

"Want me to suck you off?" Alex didn't look up at Rian as he muttered out the question, eyes downcast at his impressive bulge.

Rian's cock stirred at the sexual tone Alex had used. Alex's nose glided along the waistband, then subtly prodded at Rian's erection. He flicked his tongue out to lick at the head over the material, the dampness seeping through and blending with Rian's pre-come. With two fingers, Alex traced the outline of his balls, dragging the tips from back to front between them. Alex could feel Rian getting harder under him.

"God, please," Rian whimpered.

Impatiently, his hips bucked forward as Alex's fingers slipped under his boxers. Hooked in the waistband, those fingers pulled the underwear down to Rian's mid-thighs. Alex had to stop there because Rian's big cock sprung out its confines before his face. He drooled and licked his lips, coating them in spit, shooting Rian a hooded glance.

"You're so big, Rian..."

One of his hands wrapped around the base of his cock, his fingertips far from meeting. Rian was so big in his hand, the girth of his cock filled up his entire hand, pressing against his sweaty palm. Alex palmed him, dragging his hand up the shaft. He leaned closer, licking a hot, wet stripe up the length of Rian's cock. It was slow. He kept the eye contact up as he traced a vein on the underside with the tip of his tongue.

Rian moaned helplessly, feeling Alex's tongue over his slit, lapping at the beading pre-come.

"Mmm, fuck," he growled softly.

His head tipped back, overtaken by pure pleasure. Alex smoothly slid deeper, wanting more of Rian down his throat. He formed a fist with his left hand, squeezing his thumb. His gag reflex abated, and Rian's hard cock hit the back of his throat. Deepthroating such an enormous hard-on caused Alex's eyes to roll back. He reached down to caress Rian's balls with one hand, making his friend's breath hitch. Pulling off, there was a thin layer of saliva left in the wake of his lips. Alex sucked at the head, swirling his tongue around it.

The steady hand in Alex's hair tightened its grip, hauling him back by a generous tuft.

"On the bed. I'll — I'll get the lube."

Rian stepped out of the pile of clothes at his feet, walking over to rummage through the drawer of the nightstand to the right of the bed. He retrieved the travel size lube bottle, setting it down beside a half-eaten bar of dark chocolate with tiny orange pieces and slivers of almond. The bedside table was cluttered with reminders, the phone rubbing against the wooden surface, groaning as it was pushed aside.

Alex laid there, amongst the folds of the soft, clean sheet, his body lightly dipping the mattress down. His skin was bare and a creamy white shade, curves dusted with that tipsy blush. The stark contrast came from his naturally milky complexion and that dark, espresso of a body hair daubed all over him.

Rian gawked upon turning around, distracted by the view. Alex's clothes were now gone, bare body on display. It was arousing, to see him spread out on the king-sized bed like that.

"My God, you're so fuckin' hot," Rian whispered, without the intention of Alex catching it.

The bedframe creaked as Rian sat on the edge. Alex's eyes were clouded by sexual craving, prompting him to lean over and get on top of him. Rian's sturdy hands clumsily gripped at Alex's sides, his gaze conveying the many needs of his heart. He whispered, voice low and tender, weighed down by desire.

"I'll give you everything you want, Alex." The words were simple, the truth behind them simpler; Alex was his everything.

Alex nibbled on his bottom lip. "Ri, I want you, kiss me, _feel me—_" he mumbled in desperation.

And Rian complied.

He dove in, kissing Alex with an urge that was frantic, laced with anticipation. Their lips were tainted by a plummy taste with chocolate notes, that of the red wine from earlier. Alex easily parted his soft lips when he felt the touch of Rian's hand on his thigh. The gentle, patient movements soon became tight grips. The piquant savor remained lingering on their tongues as they made out, hot and heavy, breaths mingling.

Rian took his time before touching Alex's body, rubbing back and forth with gentle massaging motions. His fingers pressed into his skin, rough pads trailing down his sides and over his stomach. Alex, in turn, kneaded Rian's pecs, thumbs skimming over his nipples.

The initial craving-induced roughness quietened down, the two men exchanging light neck kisses and whispered nothings. A pause in the motion, their heads bowed into the curves of the other's neck, nipping at the sensitive skin, as if it were theirs to take. 

"Rian—!" Alex moaned out, voice tinged with want.

Rian gasped softly at hearing his name fall from Alex's lips.

"Want me to prep you?"

Alex smirked at him, a playful glint in his eyes. "You think the bachelor can't take it up the ass?"

Rian chuckled, an overflowing glee bubbling in his lungs. He planted gentle kisses on Alex's protruding collarbones, trapping hushed _I love you_'s between the skin and his kiss-swollen lips.

"At least let me indulge in my foreplay. Let me... finger you."

Alex closed his eyes, smiling. "I won't stop you."

Rian whispered into Alex's ear, a husky undertone to his voice. "I _want to_ touch you, Alex."

Rian's hand steadily moved down over his navel, tracing his love trail. The tips of his fingers touched Alex's aching cock. He gave him one stroke, two strokes, pumping his cock to a steady rhythm. It was dry, but rewarding enough for Alex's blitzed mind to respond in moans. Alex felt his cheeks grow hotter as he rolled his hips into Rian's touch.

He reached for Rian's hand, guiding it, giving him permission to push his fingers into his mouth. Rian's fingers parted Alex's lips, pushing past to feel the heat. In excruciatingly slow patterns, Alex coated the thick fingers with spittle. The remainder of the saliva drizzled down his chin.

It was a skin-toned blur of arms and hands, Alex's scratching down the expanse of Rian's back. Rian pushed the first finger inside. Alex was tight, so unbearably so, the tension collecting in his lower half.

"Relax," Rian said softly.

Alex nodded, body going limp as Rian stretched him open with his fingers. The fingers explored him, imploring him to further melt under Rian's hands. Rian thrust his two fingers in slowly, pushing to find Alex's prostate. Upon curving them, Alex whimpered. Rian continued stimulating the sensitive spot, relishing the sounds it earned him. The dissipated sensation faded the moment Rian pulled out.

Hands on the nape of his damp neck, Alex drew Rian closer, kissing him. "Fuck me," he murmured against his lips.

Rian took hold of his huge cock, stroking it a few times before lining it up to Alex's puckered hole. A trade of reassuring eye contact later, he pushed the head in.

Bareback.

It was tight, the warmth making Rian's massive cock pulse inside Alex. The stretch and burn inched closer to pain than pleasure at first. Alex felt like he was being split in two. His long legs swathed Rian's body on their own accord, heels digging into the small of his back.

"You're s-so big, a-ah, mmhm— " Alex sobbed out with a hiss.

Tears misted Alex's vision when Rian penetrated him deeper. Rian kissed his cheeks softly, stopping the tears in their tracks. It was a tender moment shared between them when the only sound enveloping their bodies, as one, was the other's heavy breathing.

Rian bottomed out and stilled.

"Tell me when to move."

Alex breathed in, chest rising. His hands gripped Rian's bulging biceps, wishing for him to be closer. Rian was yearning for the pleasure of the other.

"Please, _now_."

Rian's firm hands tightly grasped Alex's hips, bruising them up. He was focused, holding his hips to angle them right where he needed them. Alex powerlessly fucked back on Rian's thick cock. It filled him up so good. Rian watched him squirm, eyes serious. The highest compliment to him was hearing just how raw Alex's voice was when he begged for him, causing him to pound into him harder.

"More, harder, faster, please, fuck," Alex mumbled incoherently.

The heft of Rian's cock was moving in and out of him to a slick beat, the lube making him stick to Alex's walls. His irregular thrusts picked up a pace. He fucked like he drummed, precise and tight.

Alex clamped down around Rian. He could feel the gradual build-up, body stiffening and clenching. His toes curled and his thighs tensed, bracketing Rian's body in an even tighter embrace.

Rian had been holding his breath without even realizing it. He keened when eyeing Alex's pliant body, a sheen of sweat covering his skin. Rian couldn't get enough, a primal growl ripping from his throat. His hips stuttered when he was near, the muscles in his arms tensing under Alex's hands.

"Close, so close, Alex— " Rian stammered out. Alex moaned in agreement.

Rian near collapsed on Alex, chests flush together. Alex's nostrils filled with Rian's strong musk. He inhaled hastily, nose clogging with the cologne. Both their eyes were shut tight, a sensual bliss washing over them. A shiver dashed down Rian's spine, head and back tingling. Alex tugged him closer by his shoulder blades.

Rian grunted and circled his hips to a filthy tempo, grinding against Alex.

"A-Alex, I'm gonna — gonna come." 

Rian was rapid in his movements, his hips unrelenting. His brawny hand came down on Alex's upper thigh with a slap. He thrust in all the way down to the hilt when he came, body shaking as his come spurted inside Alex. Rian's voice cracked. Alex's ass filled with his warm come. Rian reached between their sweaty bodies, jerking Alex off with a brand new vigor.

"Come, Alex, come for me."

Rian's raspy sex voice coaxed Alex into his climax. The come was white and hot, shooting over his stomach and chest. He was covered in come.

Rian, slow and careful, pulled out. Rolling over, he flopped his body down beside Alex's.

"Ri— " Alex panted out into the afterglow.

"I know. I know," Rian cut in. "I'll clean you up, just — one second. Please?"

Alex smiled with a certain tender love grazing his lips. "You were great."

Rian just smiled to himself, laying on his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a segment from [Vice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797663) and the song Dress by Taylor Swift.


End file.
